1. Field of the Invention
The present is broadly concerned with an improved connector pin assembly of the type used for releasably interconnecting a pair of adjacent panels such as concrete form panels. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such a pin assembly wherein the pin is pivotally mounted to a supporting body, the latter being shiftable along a track; the body also supports a latch assembly. The pin is pivotal and required between its normal use position and a clearance position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many present day poured concrete structures are constructed using prefabricated, reusable, interlocking form sections or panels. These panels are necessarily of relatively high strength, yet preferably are compact and lightweight. Thus, concrete form panels are advantageously constructed from aluminum, and are designed to be interconnected end-to-end as well as in opposed relationship, to present a wall form for example. For purposes of end-to-end interconnection, the panels generally include vertically extending end walls having a series of spaced openings therethrough. When placed in juxtaposition with the end wall apertures in alignment, the individual panels are typically interconnected by means of slotted pin and wedge assemblies. Thus, slotted pins are driven through aligned end wall apertures, and a wedge is then placed within the pin slot in order to lock the individual panels together. When the form is disassembled, the wedges are loosened and removed, and the pins extracted from the form panel apertures.
Use of traditional detached panel connection hardware presents a number of problems. First and foremost, many of the hardened pins and wedges are lost during the normal process of form construction and disassembly, simply because they are not permanently attached to a form panel. Moreover, use of this detached hardware can be labor-intensive, inasmuch as the panels must be held in alignment, while the connection hardware is first properly positioned and then driven into place.
In response to these problems, attempts have been made at developing pin assemblies which are permanently secured to the form panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,717 describes such an assembly wherein a pin or bolt is shiftably mounted adjacent the end wall of a form panel, and is adapted for passage through aligned end wall apertures for connection purposes. In addition, the pin includes a groove adjacent the rearward end thereof which is adapted to receive a locking wedge when the pin is in its retracted position, thereby maintain the pin in this position and allowing wedge clearance.
Another attached hardware system makes use of a tapered pin having a rearward extension received within a slide block, the latter carrying a synthetic resin disk designed to maintain the position of the locking pin relative to the panel end wall aperture. Here again, the pins are driven forwardly and passes through aligned panel apertures, and a tapered wedge is used to complete the panel interconnection.
One drawback of these prior designs stems from the fact that they are not readily retrofittable, requiring welded-on attachments to the individual form panels. Furthermore, they relatively heavy, which is significant when it is considered that a large number of forms are typically transported to a construction site. Finally, these designs suffer from the fact that, owing to normal pin wear, the pins can become significantly misaligned or subject to “wobble.” This is objectionable not only because the installer must manually align the pins before panel connection can be completed, but also because such misaligned pins may prevent or interfere with stacking and handling of detached panels.
In response to these problems, a greatly improved connector pin assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,868 was developed. This patented structure makes use of an axially tapered, slotted pin together with a resilient metallic retaining ring coupling the pin to a form panel. In this fashion, the pin is permanently secured to the form and can be readily driven through aligned form wall apertures. The interconnection is complete through the use of a wedge driven into the pin slot. While the assembly described in the '868 patent represents a significance advancement in the art, it does not entirely eliminate extraneous loose parts, i.e., the wedge forming a part of the assembly is not connected to a form and is thus subject to loss.
All known prior interconnecting assemblies also require that the forms to be interconnected be in very close proximity to each other (e.g., normally within about ¼–½ of an inch); otherwise, when the pin is driven through the apertures, there is insufficient open slot in the pin to accept a wedge. Thus, use of prior interconnecting assemblies is relatively labor-intensive, because of the need to very closely position and align the forms prior to the actual interconnection thereof.
Another significantly improved connection structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,429. This connection assembly entirely eliminates loose parts and permits interconnection of relatively widely spaced or even slightly misaligned panels. The '429 patent discloses a latching assembly which is fixed relative to the movable pin, and the pin itself is secured to the panel connection wall. In actual use of connection systems in accordance with this patent, it has sometimes been found that latching of the operating mechanism can be difficult owing to the fact that the latch is fixed. Thus, if there are dimensional irregularities between the panels to be interconnected, it may be difficult or impossible to effect latching. In addition, because of the fact that the pins are secured to the connection walls in the '429 patented arrangement, care must be taken to insure that the panels are arranged such that pin assemblies are not in direct opposition. As can be appreciated, if two panel sections are placed in juxtaposition with directly opposed pin assemblies, neither pin assembly can be used because of the presence of the opposing pin assembly.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an improved panel interconnection assembly which overcomes the problems associated with the assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,429, and particularly the problem of a fixed latch and connection wall-mounted pin assemblies.